Surviving the Fallout
by WritersUnitedStudios
Summary: "Konoha isn't about fall, not on the our watch, we are going to, without any hesitation, sacrifice all we have to keep Konoha going and the next generation can rebuild what we started!" That's what Naruto would shout and we would agree obediently but deep in all of our hearts we knew there was no chance that Konoha would ever be the same. Naruto Zombie Apocalypse AU.
1. Prologue

We could run. We could hide. Yet we knew we would never get away from them. They're were too many. The day it all began was in the Konoha streets that usually burst with the sounds of the villagers rustling feet. The streets that were once filled with excitement and laughter, were newly filled with blood-curdling screams of terror to those who had met terrible fates.

Its started with just one of them, then they multiplied, 2, 4, 8,16, 32, 64. Soon it became to many to count. They all staggered slowly threw the Hidden Leaf village smelling of decaying flesh and rotting corpse's. It was over before it even began and that was something we all knew.

It was known from the start of this journey we would meet all our end before we would even establish a proper life for ourselves. We wanted to last as long as we could, as the legendary Konoha 12, but at this rate we wouldn't last, not all of us at least.

"_Konoha isn't about fall, not on the our watch, we are going to, without any hesitation, sacrifice all we have to keep Konoha going and the next generation could rebuild what we started!" _That's what Naruto would shout and we would agree obediently but deep in all of our hearts we knew there was no chance that Konoha would ever be the same.

Yet we still kept this pretend hope in our hearts because we knew hope was all we had left in this tragic era of bloodshed and tears.

Overtime starvation, loneliness and anger was all the emotions that filled us, we soon did nothing but argue over food, day after day, until all of us separated. Naruto's determination was invisible to the others for they all saw it as false hope.

All of them left him behind, everyone scattered and made they're own paths soon the cave we were staying in was empty, all that was heard was the crackling of the fire.

Naruto was losing hope, everyone had given up on him again. He was alone again or so he thought.

Through thick and thin there was still one girl who stayed by his side, one girl who had always believed in him.

Me. Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgive Me

**Authors Note: Well here it is, I apologize for it being a little bit rushed, I was really in a hurry to publish this due to the fact I wasn't going to have much time to do it after today. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. I really appreciate it, if you are going to review, please be kind, like I said I was a little rushed into this, it was either now or two months from now. I'm excited to start writing this story because many of you're questions will be answered through out the story. I plan on publishing a fic that was on my old account ScarlettHeartxCxLx because I never got to continue it because I forgot my password. It stars Tenten Ino and a little bit of Kiba and Neji in University. Thats all I'm going to say about it, it's much less complex than this is. The story before had a bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes that I hadn't noticed beforehand, it will be highly edited and much more descriptive. If you want to see the original story go here: ** /9179931/1/University-Life

**If you do so you can see all the improvements and changes I've made to the story. Thanks and have a nice read!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I should properly introduce myself before going on with the story you're about to read. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I come from the main branch of the well renowned Hyuuga family, known for being the holders of the byakugan, which is a ability I also possess. The byakugan literally meaning "all seeing white eye" is a dōjutsu that gives the user 360 degree vision that has only one blind spot that only the Hyuuga family, and with some other exceptions, knows of and is something I have sworn into secrecy. Our ability is measured by how far our byakugan can reach, mine at this moment reaches to 10 kilometres. The white eye can see through solid object,s smoke screens, jutsu and anything that would usually leave someone with normal sight unable to proceed in battle. The most important part of the byakugan is its ability to see the chakra system as well as the colour of chakra, most of the traditional Hyuuga jutsus center around this one ability, making it a very important part of the Hyuuga life style.<p>

We live in Konoha, where we are one of the most well known families in the land, alongside the Uchiha clan, which was later wiped out by Itachi Uchiha himself, with the exception of his younger brother, who is the same age as me, Sasuke Uchiha. Currently in the hidden leaf village, lady Tsunade stands as our 5th Hokage. An Hokage is pretty much the one who leads our village and takes control of all the problems that strike it.

When I was young I grew up timid, cowardly and shy, to my father I was a failure for my constant need to resist fighting in situations that would normally call for such actions to be made. I would be seen as invisible in crowds, no one knew me and no one ever wanted to. One day I was being bullied by a couple of kids from our ninja academy, for the way my cousin, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, Neji, had acted towards them. They began to kick me until a young blonde boy forced the group of young kids to stop.

His determinations and self-confidence inspired me and out of interest I would watch him as he trained harder and harder to be Hokage, so the village would stop disrespecting him to be the boy with the fate to hold with in himself the nine tailed beast. Soon my feelings became more then just an interest, my love for the boy grew and soon I was in love with him.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Although at first no one accepted him except my self, everyone could see what I saw in him over time, they saw all the determination, hope, self confidence and his strength when all they originally saw was an lazy idiot with delusional dreams and was completely brainless. Naruto never knew how I felt, he often never noticed me, and I was too afraid to speak and become friends with him myself.

Back then one of the hardest things for me to do in life was talk to him, now I have to worry about the chances of me being bitten by these creatures and dying of starvation. I used to wish for a reason to talk to him, a reason to be around him but this was not what I meant.

This is my story.

I remember the day it started the beginning of the end. After all many things happened that day making it unable to be erased from my mind to this very day.

I was in my family's training room, practicing my Trigrams 32 palms on a small fighting dummy, pinpointing all the chakra points without my byakugan to see how well I had memorized it. Every time I hit the dummy a black mark would form on where I had hit, then when I had finished blocking what I thought were the major chakra points I got Hanabi to stand beside the dummy to see if I had got it right.

I had hit the mark with some of the hits but most of them were off range, I still had a lot of practicing to do. I was making progress I could tell and I deeply wanted to show my father how well I had gotten at the trigrams without even using the byakugan. I quickly asked my sister where my dad was and she told me he was outside, I thanked her and made my way outside.

Though my father wasn't there, he was probably doing something important, like taxes in his office, though he usually had his taxes paid by Monday, 5 days before the taxes were even due. I stopped my search there, my father probably wouldn't really care how well I could manage without byakugan because any chance of me losing it or being unable to use it in battle were slim.

Soon a sudden hunger struck threw me and I began to head to the large kitchen inside my house for something light to eat before lunch was to be made. My mother had died due to a sickness when I was 10 and to this day no food my dad could ever make would be as good as hers. Yet, I never contemplated her death, or spoke of it, no one but the Hyuga's know about her death at all, it was my worry not theirs, I didn't need sympathy.

I enter the kitchen slowly and I directed myself towards the fridge but as I nudged my hand towards the handle I stopped in my tracks, I heard a sound of slumping feet being dragged across the kitchen floor. I turned in curiosity and goose bumps covered my body as I screamed in horror from what I saw.

My dad had come in the room, with blood covered robes, his once pale skin now matched the colour of snow, tinted with grey. No longer did he stand straight like he normally would, his back was bent and slouched forward and his jaw hung open as he made a small gurgling sound as if he was trying to speak.

"F-Father? A-Are you okay?"

He repeated the same gurgling sound, this time in a louder and more furious tone as he continued to slide towards me lazily.

My body turned cold, my eyes wide with terror and surprise, I felt like my body was stuck, the fear had paralyzed me I was unable to move as he walked in sloppy motions towards my shaking body. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if their was anything I could do, obviously something was wrong, their was blood all over his usually cleaned robes.

"HANABI!" Was all I could scream, soon regretting it afterwards, she was young and had no need to see such a terrible sight yet it was all I could do. The person or more like creature was not my father, it was a whole other being. Before I could react he bit my arm causing blood to drip from my lavender jacket. I quickly pulled my limp arm away, the flesh ripping off, screaming in agony I ran out the kitchen and towards Hanabi's bedroom, they had to get out of here. My left arm disabled from the bite, I held the wound with my right arm as I sped through the halls of the Hyuuga household.

I rushed to open the door to Hanabi's room, slamming it shut as I saw Hanabi's back, she standing in the middle of the room, it was ordinary she usually stood and contemplated about life for long periods of time.

I grasped my hand on her shoulder, "Hanabi we need to get out of here, something's happened and we need to get out NOW!" I frightenedly screamed.

Hanabi stood there, unresponsive at first, until slowly she twisted her head to look at me, she shared the same skin as my father, her mouth hung open the exact same way as his and bite marks could be shown on her neck.

I screeched as I quickly backed up into the door, Hanabi inching closer to me as I do so. I need to find something to do, maybe they would snap out of it if I just reminded them of their formal selves.

"H-H-HANABI ITS ME YOU'RE SISTER HINATA!" She remained unresponsive as she moved closer "HANABI SNAP OUT IT!" My body shook as tear fell from my eyes as hope was lost "H-H-HANABI! DON'T MAKE M-ME DO THIS!" She remained the same.

I felt I was having a heart attack you could hear my heart beat from across the room. I needed a quick way to do this, I looked for Hanabi's Hyuuga sword, something given to her by my father use when she graduated the academy. It turned out to be hidden behind her door save and untouched, I gripped onto the handle.

I looked into the eyes of my sister, pain filled my entire body as I hesitated whether or not I should do it, or just give up and let myself go down with them. This is what they would want, the two would never want me to remember them like this.

"F-Forgive me..." I whispered to myself as I swung the sword with all the power I had left in my right and weakened arm and sliced Hanabi's head clean off, her head fell on the floor and blood spewed from her neck like a fountain as I cried at the scene, Hanabi's body soon fell to the ground as blood covered the floor of her room. I needed to tell the village was the first thing I thought.

I opened the door to an unwelcome surprise of my father's body falling on mine, he had been leaning against the door almost the entire time, waiting for me to open it, my yells continued as I stabbed him in the arm. He immediately reacted by biting my hand, this time his grip was much tighter then before I used my weak left arm to grab the sword again this time aiming to his heart. The blow wasn't as strong as mine to Hanabi's was I was using my weaker hand of the two, but that didn't stop it from affecting him as his body fell to the right of me.

My body just laid there, exhausted from the battle I had been having with both my family and my inner self, I stared at my dead father tears in my eyes as I thought about my mom's reaction to finally getting to see him again, along with Hanabi. I just layed their as I cried my eyes out, what now? Was the only question that had been repeated in her mind. She couldn't think of life without a family, without someone to be there for you when you needed them.

Soon I rushed to stand up for a realization struck my mind.

I needed to tell lady Tsunade.

I ran out of my house rushing towards the tower in which the Hokage would stay, blood dripped on the streets as I ran, my speed dropping as I went. Soon I began to sluggishly run pass a street to my right but stopped in my tracks and turned my head towards the street.

body's that shared the same features as my sister and my father were all in a group walking, ever so slowly, towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you call that a cliffhanger? I don't know but I tend to have a habit of leaving my story's with cliffhangers, its sorta my thing! *winks*<strong>

**If any wants to edit this for grammar punctuation and spelling mistakes be sure to p.m or leave a review telling me so because I am a HORRIBLE editor! Also if you want to tell me what you think about the story I told you about at the start of the authors note. If you want request me for who you don't want to die! Because anybody's life is up for grabs (even Hinata's) so be sure to let me know who you don't want dead! I may just pervent them from dying BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES! Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Shame

"There's...More..." I whispered to myself, my eyes tearful and wide with pure terror as I watched the oncoming crowds of zombies. This time I was not as incapable when I had first discovered the creatures, before I had no idea what to do, now I did. I could of done something about it but, I didn't want to. I didn't want to kill these things any more, it was against everything I had believed in. Peace. Just flat out killing the things is not something I would ever do. It wasn't me.

There had to be a better way. Some kind of way that wouldn't end lives, I didn't want to kill them because I knew they were innocent people with unwanted fates, because I knew somewhere, someone would be hurt by there deaths. Someone could lose a father, a mother, a sister, a brother, a lover. I stood contemplating my decision, but no matter what, I knew deep in my heart I would never be able to kill somebody again. Yes. I wasn't going to kill them, that's what I decided. Before I could continue on my way to the hokage's office suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Take this you brainless beasts!" A Inuzuka boy yelled, throwing a sharp kunai at the herd of zombies, causing the zombies to turn in his direction. "Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba said boldly, Akamaru responded by barking excitedly. Hinata could tell after watching them in battle many times that they were about to use their Beast Human Clone jutsu. "Imitation Human Ninja Art: Beast Hu-"

"Kiba you shouldn't use that jutsu! The best way to attack them is in a long distance range! If you attack at close range their chances of you turning into one of them become greater by at least 15%!" Kiba's older sister, Hana yelled.

"UGH!" Kiba groaned as he turned his body around in anger to look at her furiously "sis! You know I fight at close range! Every single one of my jutsu's are made for close range attacks!"

"I know and I am telling you that you can't use them." Hana calmly commanded.

Kiba eyed her in frustration "than what am I suppose to do, as a loyal hidden leaf shinobi, to help fix this mess!"

She paused before speaking again "Nothing."

What!?" Kiba protested.

"You can't fight this, leave this to me." Hana ordered, Kiba opened his mouth to argue but I could tell he had no idea what to do, he had never been in such a situation.

The Inuzuka sister's eyes softened as she began to eye me "Hinata? Where are you going? you should be hiding!"

I hesitated, she had already been quite frustrated due to the stubborn Kiba, I did not want to get on her nerves. "I-I'm about to let lady Tsunade know about-"

Hana interrupted me "Oh, trust me, the Hokage already knows about this." She then turned to glare furiously at Kiba and Akamaru. "GO HOME KIBA!"

"Hana I can't! I need to hel-"

"GO HOME!"

"K-K-Kiba, please listen to Hana, there's nothing else we can do." I said quietly, not sure Kiba even heard my soft tone.

He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth in anger, Kiba knew Hana was going to be risking her life today in order to keep the village she had grew up in safe. She wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for Konoha. The two Inuzuka siblings eyed each other, the electrifying gazes held a battle between them. Kiba urging to help, Hana urging him to live.

Kiba signed in defeat and looked down, he knew there was no convincing her. Hana shifted her body to avoid Kiba and Akamaru, almost as if she sensed her mind changing slightly as she continued to stare at them. I knew Hana believed in Kiba, she believed he was worthy to fight, but the older sister in her would never let him do this, no matter how strong he was. He then spun on his foot and began running towards the Inuzuka household as he ran past me with tears streaming down his tan skin. I could almost hear the faintest whisper from him, saying "goodbye sis…."

Before I could contemplate, Tsunade came out of the hokage tower standing greatly on top of the roof, her blond locks and robe blew in the wind. She looked down at the mess below, appearing to be deep in thought. As the Hokage when it came to things like these it was her job to come up with a solution. If she failed to do this, she would of failed everybody.

Defiantly a job I could never handle.

Tsunade soon jumped off the roof and onto the street below without much trouble, the zombies that crowded the street were being held back by fellow ninja. Soon she summoned Katsuyu, a large slug that began to spit acid at the zombies, but it had no effect, the acid just slowly slipped off their frail bodies, only a little skin was torn.

"Its not working!" Tsunade yelled. My eyes widened in alarm as my heart sunk to my feet.

"No…" I told myself "Tsunade will figure out what to do, I know it…" I lowered my entire upper body and stared down at my feet. I couldn't help but notice that scarlet blood stained my sandals. I refused to believe that there was the slightest chance that Tsunade couldn't fix this. The hidden leaf always found a way out, always.

I soon heard the clap of two pairs of sandals as time quickly progressed they became louder until I realized the ninja wearing the sandals was right in front of me. I didn't look up but all I did was stare down at the light hazelnut sandals below me. I knew who wore those sandals and I felt my body freeze as I realized who it was. My body began to shake, my throat began to tighten and my cheeks burned in embarrassment. My legs felt as if they were about to collapse under me, I hesitated to look up at the face of the one who bared those sandals but soon convinced the rest of my body to rise up.

I soon found myself staring into the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. There was something about his eyes that drew me in. Maybe it was the hope and determination that was hidden within them. Maybe it was because the blue orbs almost looked like oceans and held the clarity I had always needed, the clarity that was unreachable for me. I remember how I avoided looking straight into his eyes. whenever I did, I felt exposed, vulnerable, like he could see how I felt about him if I did. it's a fear I had with almost everyone I knew. Since then I had grown used to the sapphire orbs that belonged to the blonde Uzumaki. They made me lost in thought, the world around me stopped as the blue eyes would sink deeply into me.

"Hinata?" His voice tore my train of thought as I tried my best not to flinch and look away from him. My face was probably beat red and as always he probably didn't notice, or ignored it. His face was filled with concern. Seeing as how just a couple of seconds ago half my body was bent down staring at my feet. He probably thought I was about to puke and now that I thought about it, I might just do so.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. His voice rang in my ears, echoing in my head and for the first time in a while anger filled my heart.

No. How could he ask that? There was a apocalypse that could likely destroy all of Konoha happening right at this very moment and he was asking me if I was okay? No. I wasn't okay. In fact I was the farthest from okay anyone could ever be. A little more then an hour ago my father and sister attempted to murder me and I killed them. They died bloody, terrifying and dreadful deaths and I held the sword that ended there lives. I was never going to get them back. I wanted to yell at him for the first time in my life. However I held my composure but he continued to eye me, waiting for an answer.

The composure I temporarily kept vanished as I gazed into his eyes, I didn't know why but so many emotions I had been hiding burst as I fell on my knees and tears fell franticly from my eyes. "No…." I croaked. I was sad about killing my family, I was angry, but most of all, I was terrified. It was selfish, but all I could think about is trying to fight those milky skinned monsters. How there was a huge possibility I might choose not to fight them. Killing my family was the most hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. I didn't think I would be able to kill someone so willingly again.

"I'm so weak…." I mumbled cupping my face in my hands so Naruto couldn't watch me look so ugly as I cried.

Naruto continued to look at me, wide eyed. He seemed to be surprised at my sudden outburst of emotion. He guessed it as solely fear and nothing else and tried to find the best words to use for comfort.

He bent down on one knee to get to my level and watched me before speaking. "Being afraid is not being weak." Was all he said as he continued to piece the correct words together. "Letting the fear control you is being weak." He seemed so inspiring, I was always inspired by him, but this was another one of his golden moments.

However I was letting the fear control me. The fear of killing someone innocent again was going to have a huge impact on wheatear or not I lived through all of this. I still couldn't do it though. I couldn't. I continued to cry as I had a battle much like Hana and Kiba's but this time between myself.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and gazed at him, I wanted to tell him about my struggles during the last couple of hours but that would only be me looking for pity. I desired to speak to him though, I wasn't sure what but if I could just say something that made me feel like I was actually bonding with him. "N-Naruto I…."

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune screeched, Tsunade following with a shriek of pain soon after, fellow ninjas came to aid her before Tsunade ushered them to keep control of the creatures of death. Naruto and I twisted our head toward them, wide eyed. Naruto rushed to stand and ran to them in worry. I couldn't hear them from then on. All I could see was Naruto speaking in panic and Tsunade slouched holding her leg tightly and seemed to be trying to calm Naruto down.

I didn't know what I should do. I wouldn't dare go back home to my blood soaked walls. I decided to copy Naruto's actions, running to Tsunade. "L-L-Lady Tsuande are you alright!?" My voice was louder then my usual but still no where close to a scream.

Tsuande smiled brightly. "Don't worry it just bit me in the leg I'll be fine…"

"What if there bites cause infection? You could end up with a swelled up leg you can't even use." Shizune argued reasonably.

"Um….T-They bit me too." I added bringing up my bitten arm to show them. It hadn't bled as much as I expected it to leaving it unnoticeable.

Shizune continued "I think we should get both of your bites thoroughly cleaned and bandaged up before anything bad can happen…" Tsunades eye's met with mine as we questioned wheatear or not we should take the precious time to get the bites carefully bandaged up.

The Hokage shrugged "better safe then sorry…"  
>We went back into the Hokage tower where there was a first aid kit. It took about 10 minutes to clean each of our wounds and 2 to bandage it. To be honest it felt like a waste of time. The less Tsunade was there the more out of control everything was going to be. I was filled with fear as I squinted well Shizune used some alcohol induced liquid.<p>

When we came back everything was about the same, a couple of the ninja's had also gotten bitten and Shizune didn't hesitate to bring them in and wash out there wounds also.

When we exited the tower I was alarmed to see Team Guy outside. Neji seemed very ashamed as he immediately ran to me when I came out of the tower. The rest of Team Guy had sad looks on there face also but it was understandable considering the current circumstances.

'Thank god!" He exclaimed.

Neji was relived but soon his face turned the same and he avoided my eye contact "Hinata…" He began before quickly spinning on his heal and hiding his face "I can't do this!"

Guy signed and decided to continue Neji's sentence for him. "After discovering these ugly creature Tenten and Neji headed for the Hyuga household and…." He looked away before continuing and put his hand on my shoulder supportively "I'm sorry Hinata…but….Hanabi and your father have been killed."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Except me. I already knew that. My expression stayed the same and Guy patiently waited for me to break down, but I didn't. Everyone became bewildered.

"Hinata, Did you hear Guy correctly?" Neji questioned, I frowned, shrugging, but nothing more became of my facials. Everyone eyed me. Waiting for me to be weak like I usually was. When this didn't happen Neji pushed Guy away from me grasped my shoulders with his strong hands. "Hinata!" He shouted, my eyes widened in surprise "your father is dead, Hinata! Dead!" I didn't answer, I felt my throat swell in fear when I tried to speak nothing but a small moan came out. Neji let go of me and turned away rubbing his forehead in stress.

Guy put his hand on Neji's shoulder, sympathizing his guilt. "Its okay, Neji. Its my fault. I was the one who suggested we train for a few more hours…"

"And I agreed…I could of chosen to return to the Hyuga household and…I didn't. I let Hanabi and my uncle die." Neji responded in depression. "I'm so sorry…" I couldn't take seeing him like this. My cousin had always felt a looming responsibility to protect our clan, and trust me, Neji hated failing.

I clenched my fist feeling the fearful sweat that drowned her palms. "I killed them."


End file.
